Abandonment
by ChloeCat5
Summary: Austin Moon is the cold hearted bad boy popstar. Ally is the geek with no social life. But theres two sides to every story. My first Fanfic so go easy on me but I will take constructive critisium! I know its over done but I thought Id do something safe since its my first fanfis. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: My own personal hell

Chapter 1: My own personal hell

**Allys POV:**

"_**Just give it up just please give it up, and let me live my live. I'm tired of throwing glances at my back to make sure you're not there. Whoa whoa yeah so just give it up please just give it up."(This is my song and only my song! No stealing!) **_I finished sweetly. I sighed the first day back at school. I was actually excited! It meant I could get away from my dad even if only for a little while. I started throwing things in my bag and proceeded to get ready. I wore baggy jeans a yellow tank top with white flowers and a big red and black hoodie from my school to hind the scares all up my body. I went to a performing arts school, Arts and Communications Magnet Academy (ACMA). You would think my extreme stage fright would stop me from going there but I have connections that know how talented I am without making me singing in front of them. So here I was. I chugged down the rest of my coffee and walked out the door towered the bus stop. I quickly slipped on to the bus unnoticed and took the first empty seat I saw. I put my ear buds in and played really loud music to stay awake; I was _not_ a morning person. The bus came to a screeching halt and I slammed into the front of the seat. Man this driver was crazy I thought to myself. Every day something would happen from fender bender to a pot hole you never knew for sure. Finally we arrived at school and luckily not to broken or bruised. "Hey" I sighed grumpily as I approached my BFF, Trish. "Hi!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Trish unlike me was extremely happy in the morning. She said it was the best part of her day because no one had pissed her off yet. I slumped down on the bench outside my English class. I took out my tattered journal with a big red A on it and almost had the perfect tune to accompany my song we the speakers started blasting music signaling the bell would ring soon. I sighed having lost the tune and slipped my book into my bag. My mother had given it to me a little while before she died and I kept it as a journal/song book that on one and I mean _NO ONE_ was allowed to touch. I swiftly slid into my seat in the back in between Trish and an empty seat and started to take out my homework.

**Austin POV:**

The first bell had rung and I was going to be late but I didn't care. I currently was pinning some girl to the wall as we made out. She was tall and very slim with long straight blond hair. She looked like she had just walked out of a magazine. Today was the first day of school; yes I Austin Moon the bad boy singer was being reduced to school. I had at least managed to convince my manager, Dez to let me go to this stupid performing arts school called ACMA. I stepped back from the girl. Her hair was slightly frizzy now and she looked kind of dazed but she was smirking at me. "Look –" I started

"Cassidy" she supplied. "Yeah look Cassidy we gotta go to class, don't want to be too late." She slowly nodded blinking. I didn't really care about being late but I was board and didn't feel like dealing with a weeping mess right now. "Umm okaaaaay" she said slowly as if not getting why I didn't want to kiss her more. With that I turned and made my way to my first class which was English. I walked in and everyone stared at me some shocked some in awe and all the girls in full on flirting mode. "How nice of you to join us Mr. Moon" said the teacher trying to sound annoyed but I could tell we was just itching to ask for an autograph. I smirked and looked for an empty seat. There was only one left it was next to a girl who was scribbling away furiously in a book completely oblivious to who was in the room and who was about to sit next to her. I walked over next to her and cleared my throught. She looked up and her eyes widened as I smirked down at her then they quickly narrowed at me. For a second I lost my cool. She glared at me, what's with the glaring?! But I quickly gathered myself as I asked if I could sit there. After she scanned the room to make sure there were no other spots and eventually she sighed and said she guessed so. What is with her!? Everyone loves Austin Moon! I looked at her she had wavy brown hair that fell down her back and big chocolate brown eyes hidden behind some light brown thin wire glasses that would normally be stylish was just downright adorkable with her baggy jeans and sweatshirt even though it was like 80 degrees out. She wore no makeup and even with the baggy clothes he could tell she had an amazing body. So to sum her up if she actually wanted to she could be a smoking hot babe but instead dressed like a dweeb. English was soon over and not one glance from the girl while everyone else was passing me notes nonstop. Next I had Music. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my stuff while a group of guys came over to me. "Hey I'm Dallas and this is Dustin" he gestured to the left." Nick" to the far right "and Dylan" to the near right. "Cool I'm Austin" I nodded at them. "Hey what do you goy bro?" Dallas the leader I'm guessing asked. "Umm Music" I replied. "Cool so do I!" said Dallas. "I'll show you what I like to do! There's this nerd and its fun as hell to pick on her." "Oh cool" I said. I needed this I was having a crap day and picking on other always made me feel better. What?! Don't judge I'm Austin Moon the _bad boy_ singer! We walked in to the room and I could see Dallas walking up to a girl were he sneered in her face. I walked over to Dallas to see who the unlucky geek was. I looked down at her and almost gasped out loud. It was the girl from English.


	2. Chapter 2

****PLEASE READ!**Hey! Sorry guys! I didn't mean to put the same chapter in! And I'm so glad you all liked it! I know this is a short one but my cousin just got diagnosed with cancer so I'm trying to work around the tears just for you guys! ** Ok important! I put the song I wrote in my story and was wondering if you liked it or want me to put up some stuff you all know? Well tell me! PM, review, I don't care just get back to me!** Loves and kisses Chloe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally or anything else you recognize but I do own Give it up (the song at the beginning of chapter 1) **

**Chapter 2: Burn!**

Previously: We walked in to the room and I could see Dallas walking up to a girl were he sneered in her face. I walked over to Dallas to see who the unlucky geek was. I looked down at her and almost gasped out loud. It was the girl from English.

**Austin POV:**

Ok so I know I shouldn't really be all that surprised she was after all a mega geek after all but still. She was so cute yet feisty how could she get picked on? What am I thinking! She just an ugly little bitch and that's all so that's exactly how I'm gonna treat her. "Hey Chubby are you following me?" I sneered. She was actually really skinny like I said before a babe in disguise. She just glared at me stiffly. "Hey are you glaring you fat bitch?" Dallas yelled at her. He raised his hand to hit her but right then the music teacher walked in. "Hey guys! Take you seats. Oh it looks like we have a new student!'" she held out her hand to me "I'm !" I took her hand and shook it. "Austin Moon." "You can sit right over there." She pointed to a seat right next to the mystery girl. I walked over there. "Hey I'm Austin Moon, like you don't already know that." I said in an overly confident voice. She muttered something under her breath then said "I'm Ally Dawson." In a rude tone. "And here I thought we could be friends!" I chuckled. "Whatever" she replied with a frown. I looked at She had shoulder length straight blond hair that she wore down and deep blue eyes. She was pale and looked fresh out of college. She wore little white flowers in her ears and a baby pink tee with a black cardigan. A gray high-waisted skirt that went down to her knees and a thin black belt were for bottoms. On her feet she wore black flats with a little bow on top and to tie it all together she carried a big black tote. So in short she was mega hot. She said everyone had to sing today but when she got to mystr- er I mean Ally she went straight to me. I thought it was odd but got up and sang anyway. Everyone loved me.

**Ally POV**

I loved she was the best. She knew about my stage fright and never made me sing in front of the class instead I sang to her in privite. Her and Trish are the only people I sing in front of due to my extreme case of stage is young this is her first year as a real teacher the other years she was a TA. "Austin, your turn" I heard say. Arrg I hate Austin freaking Moon! He was just a stuck up snob who couldn't sing for shit and now he decided it was his job to torment me along with Dallas and his crew. Although I had to admit he was pretty hot... He had blonde suffer dude hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was buff but still skinny and was about 64' with a super hot tan. But I still hated his guts. Just then the bell rings and I get up to go to lunch. I walk up to Trish and we stand in the lunch line as she goes on and on about something or other. Suddenly the conversation about the schools food that's not food takes a turn. "soooo I heard _the_ Austin Moon got the death glare in English and Music from some brown haired nerd. Oh and I heard **THE** Austin Moon goes to _this_ school! Any way I was wondering who this nerd was and you are in both of his classes so you could tell me. Who is this nerd Ally?" she says with a pointed stare in my direction. I sighed "It was me Trish you know that. I hate Austin Moon you know that too." I sighed. "awww I think you hurt my feelings" said an unfamiliar voice. I froze and slowly turned around when I saw a tray full of food coming my way. I heard Trish scream to look out but it was too late. Austin's food was all over me. "There I think I feel better now" Austin said. I took two deep breathes and took off toward the girls bathroom trying to keep the tears from my eyes as the whole cafeteria laughed at my swiftly disappearing figure. I tried my hardest to get the schools sloppy Joes out of my sweatshirt but I failed. I thought about going back to my house but my dad might be there so that was a no. I thought about how most kids didn't want to leave class and see their parents because they didn't want to get busted sadly my father wouldn't care about that at all the reason I didn't want to see him was… No Ally don't think about that you'll only hurt yourself more I told myself. I sighed and decided to just go to the mall to buy a new hoodie. I could have just worn my tank top but then everyone would not only see my fatness but all the scares on my body. So I snuck out of the school and walked to the mall, luckily it was only a few blocks away from the school. I had art right now but the art teacher thought that inspiration came and went so as long as you completed the required amount of assignments you could do whatever you wanted. I knew I had more then enough because I had never skipped before. So I walked down to a random store in the Miami mall (careful to avoid sonic boom my dad's store) and bought a hoodie that said 'The Miami Mall!' on it. I looked at the time almost time for my last class, math was my least favorite subject but it meant an extra hour and fifteen minutes away from my dad so I didn't care. I arrived to class just as the bell rang and look at that Asshole Austin wasn't in this class. Hooray! I think to myself. I take out my notebook and pencil and begin to take notes.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed! Like I said what kind of songs do you prefer? Songs by me or songs already on the radio? Bye! –loves and hugs Chloe**

**P.S I won't normally put big talks cuz I always hate it others do but I should tell you guys what's go in on so you don't get mad!**


End file.
